


Your Self-Deception

by Siriusfan13



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [10]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: My tenth 100 word ficlet. This time I've decided to take a peek into the mind of Shishio. Please R&R!
Series: 100 Word Ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829701
Kudos: 1





	Your Self-Deception

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing Ruroken. So sorry.

**Your Self-Deception**

Call me evil. I don't care.

You view this world through deceptive eyes. You try to make everything beautiful, missing what's already there. The beauty of purging fire. Or of shadows.

You want to create, yet begrudge me my wish to purge this country and rebuild it. You fear change, yet fought so harshly for it only ten years ago.

Can I help it if the only way to recreate this world is by burning the old one down? You taught me that.

So call me evil.

I don't care.

As a demon of your own creation, I will burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Well, I believe this is my tenth 100 word ficlet. I thought I'd go all out and try doing Shishio from a point of view that might actually inspire sympathy. (shrugs) I tried at least.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading. And please review.
> 
> Dewa mata!


End file.
